Code: Red and Black
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Many believe that Natasha Romanoff has always been a lone wolf. They are very wrong, she had a friend while in the Red Room named Yumi Ishiyama. Now on her own thanks to the fall out from the Civil War, Natasha searches for her old friend. Complete!
1. Natasha starts searching

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or the Avengers.

* * *

Chapter 1

Natasha starts searching for an old friend.

Somewhere in the United States a train lumbers down the tracks. It's evening and the sun is setting. Sitting in one the box cars is a red headed woman. She is sitting so that she can watch the sun set. The woman is Natasha Romanoff and thanks to. What is being called the Civil War and signing the Sacovia Accords Natasha is on the run. And she is also alone. Many believe that Natasha has always been a lone wolf. But since she talk about her past much. People don't know how wrong they are. Natasha had a friend while she was in the Red Room. And when Natasha was captured by Barton she was separated from her friend. So she is headed to a SHIELD base. The woman is hoping someone there can help her find her friend.

As the setting sun turned the sky pink, orange, purple, and red. Natasha sighed and took a shuriken out of her jacket pocket. The one that gave Natasha the shuriken is named Yumi Ishiyama. Yumi is Natasha's friend from the Red Room. The red headed woman still remembers how she met Yumi. It was a stormy day in the Russian wilderness when four Red Room guards came in with six girls. Natasha was getting ready to sent out on a mission for Red Room. She took a quick look at girls on her way out. Even Though it was quick look. She could tell that the Japanese girl. Was going the one who is going to make it.

When Natasha returned and let the head mistress know. How her mission went the head mistress said "You have a new room mate." Natasha nodded and went to her room. Once in her room she saw the Japanese girl. The girl asked "Who the hell are you?" Natasha said "My name is Natasha and I suggest that you treat me with respect." The girl calmed down a little and said " I'm sorry I'm angry and it's not your fault that I'm here. It's my parents fault." Natasha cocked an eyebrow and said "It's your parent's fault." The girl nodded and said "We where on out way to Japan from France. When our plane had to land at the airport in Moscow because of the weather. While waiting for the weather to let up. I saw mom and dad talking to each other. Which is normal so I didn't think anything of it. Five minutes later I saw them talking to a shady looking guy. It was a bot odd but I got distracted by my brother. Then suddenly someone put a cloth over mouth and nose and I blacked out."

Natasha nodded and said "It sounds like your parents sold you off to the Red Room. After one of their guys talked to them." The girl asked "What is the Red Room?" Natasha said "That what this place is. It's a place that trains women assassins." The girl stood up and walked over to the wall and said "Oh that is wonderful." Natasha looked at the girl more closely. The girl look like she is in her mid teens, 5'5'' in height and lot of her height is in her legs, she is well built for someone her age, and has the blackest hair that Natasha has ever seen. Finally Natasha asked "What is your name?" The girl looked at Natasha and said "My name is Yumi Ishiyama." Natasha stood up and and said "Prepare yourself Yumi you're for a lot of hell." Yumi nodded and said "Thanks for the warning."

The months flew by and the girls were put through their paces. Their speed, stamina, and strength were tested everyday. What they didn't know is that the head mistress. Is getting them ready to reserve the Red Room serum. The Red Room serum is a knock off of the Super Solider serum. On August 28th Natasha went into her and Yumi's room. The young woman saw Yumi laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Natasha took off her coat and asked "Is something wrong Yumi?" Yumi sighed and said "Today is my 16th birthday." Natasha knelt down next to Yumi's bed and said "I had no idea today was your birthday." The black haired girl nodded and said "It is." Natasha stood up and left their and snuck into the kitchen. She got two pieces of brownie and a candle. The young woman snuck back to their room.

Once back in their room Natasha stuck the candle into one of the brownies. She got a lighter from her nightstand and lit the candle. Then she sat on Yumi's bed and said "Happy birthday Yumi." Yumi sat up and smiled a bit and said "Thanks Natasha." She blew out the candle and took it out the brownie. While the girls ate Yumi asked " When is your birthday Natasha?" Natasha brushed the crumbs off of her lap and said "My birthday is November 22nd." Before they knew it it's January 4th 2009. On Natasha's birthday Yumi snuck in cookies. But today is going the new girls biggest test. Today they receive the Red Room serum. The guards took the girls into six separate rooms. Natasha is glad that she isn't out on a mission. She watched as the head mistress and a doctor. Went into the rooms she knew what their were doing.

Soon the hall and rooms were filled with the girl's screams. Natasha sat there hoping and praying that Yumi will be alright. Not only has she grown to like Yumi as a friend. She also got Yumi a gift the last time that she went out a mission. An hour later the screams stopped. The doctor went into each of the rooms. Then he walked up to the head mistress and said "Only one survived mam." The head mistress nodded and asked "Which one survived?" The doctor said "The one named Yumi." The head mistress nodded again and said "Leave her where she is. Guards bury the dead girls." After the head mistress left. Natasha went into the room Yumi was in. She saw that Yumi was laying on the floor unconscious. The young woman sat down down next to Yumi. She looked at her friend and said "I am so glad that you're ok."

Two days later Yumi is doing better and is back in her and Natasha's room. Natasha came into the room after brushing her teeth. She reached under her bed and got out a long box. The young woman say on Yumi's bed and asked "How are you doing?" Yumi sat up and said "I feel different but fine." Natasha nodded and said "You'll get use to it. Here I have something for you." Yumi took the box from Natasha and opened it. Inside the box is a sword and not just a sword it's a katana. Yumi smiled and said "Oh Natasha I love it thank you." The black haired woman girl reached under her pillow. She held up a shuriken and said "This is my favorite shuriken from the training room. I want you to have it." Natasha took the shuriken from Yumi smiled and said "Thank you Yumi I'll keep it safe." For the rest of the year Yumi is trained to be the next Red Room assassin. Yumi will use a gun but she likes blades better.

It's December of 2010 and Yumi is 18 and Natasha is 25. Yumi is now full grown and is as tall as Natasha at 5'7''. The head mistress is thinking about sending Yumi out on her first mission soon. But things were about to change. Natasha is getting ready to go out on a mission. She smiled and said "Don't worry Yumi I asked the head mistress to. Wait until I get back to send you out on your first mission ok." Yumi nodded and said "Ok I will see you when you get back." The two girls hugged then Natasha left. But when she got to her destination. She was captured by Clint Barton of SHIELD. Natasha got onto SHIELD's radar in a bad way. So they sent Barton to kill her. But Barton made a different call. Owing her life to Barton she joined SHIELD. But she didn't know who to trust. So she didn't tell anyone about Yumi.

Then the attack on New York happened, being an Avenger, a SHIELD agent, the whole DC incident, Ultron, and then the Civil War. Has kept Natasha busy for all of these years. But Yumi has never been far from her mind. And once Natasha gained some connections that she could trust. She asked them to help her find Yumi. But they haven't come up with much. So Natasha is on her way to a SHIELD base. To see if someone can help her find Yumi. The box car that Natasha is in rattled a bit. Which brought her back to reality. She looked at the sky and saw that it's night. The woman stood and closed the door. Then she went to the back of the box car. Using a flashlight she go into her backpack and took out a small pillow and blanket. She lay down and went to sleep. Natasha woke when she felt the train stop. She put the blanket and pillow back in her backpack. The woman opened the door and jumped out.

She got out of the train yard as fast as she could. Once out of the train yard she looked around. The woman knows where she is and knows. That the SHIELD base is near by. Natasha walked into the near by woods. It being 2016 Natasha knows that anything could have happened to Yumi. Natasha walked until she came to a huge clearing. The woman knew the base is close by so she stayed in the woods. Fifteen minutes later Natasha heard a noise. She looked in the direction of the noise and saw some SHIELD agents. Natasha knows that they are coming out of a hidden door. She waited until the agents left to make her move. The woman found the hidden door but it's closed. She looked at the door and saw a key pad. Natasha started using all kinds of different combinations of numbers. Hoping that one of the combinations opens the door. She was at it for five minuets when the door finally opened.

Natasha threw one of her smoke bombs inside and it went off. As soon as it did Natasha snuck in. The woman snuck around the base until She saw someone familiar so she whispered "Hey Daisy." The dark haired woman stopped dead in her tracks and looked around. When she didn't see anyone she asked "Who's there?" Natasha stayed in the shadows and said "It's me Natasha Daisy I need your help." Daisy stepped into the shadows where the voice was coming from. She said "You know that you're ricking a lot coming to a SHIELD base." Natasha nodded and said "I know but like I said I need you're help." Daisy cocked an eyebrow and asked "What do you need help with?" Natasha sighed and said "I need help finding a friend from the Red Room named Yumi Ishiyama."

Daisy thought for a moment and said "I was listening to HYDRA chatter a couple pf days ago. And over heard them say that. They were transferring a Red Room asset from a base in Canada. To a HYDRA base somewhere in the Colorado Rockies." Thinking it might be Yumi Natasha asked "Did they give any details on this Red Room asset? Like if they are male or female? Or what color their hair is?" Daisy shook her head and said "No I didn't hear them give any details. Since I over hear it a couple of days ago. They are probably on they're way now." Natasha sighed again and said "Then I need to get to Colorado. But I don't have a car I can't get on a plane. I got here by train." Daisy smirked and said "Stay here I'll be back." The dark haired woman left and walked down the hall. Ten minutes later Daisy returned with a tablet in her hands. She gave Natasha a key and said "This is a key to a sports car in the garage, When I tell you make a run for it."

Natasha cocked an eyebrow and asked "What are you going to do?" Daisy smiled and said "I'm going to disable the cameras and open the garage door. Now when I tell you run down this hall take a right. Run down that hall and take a left that will take you into the garage." She typed a few commands into her tablet. Then she said "Now go for it." Natasha took off as fast as she could down the hall. She took a right and ran down that hall. Then she took a left and found herself in a huge area. With cars, jeeps, SUV s, and a huge plane. Natasha looked around and saw a dark blue sports car. She ran up to it and unlocked it and got into it. The woman closed the door put the key into the ignition and started the car. She put the car in drive and sped out of the garage.

Once out of the garage Natasha found a road and got on it. Natasha found the car's GPS and saw that she is in Missouri. She found a highway on rap and headed toward Colorado. As she drove Natasha hoped that the Red Room asset. The HYDRA is moving to Colorado is Yumi.


	2. Yumi's point of view

**Chapter 2**

Yumi's point of veiw on what has happend to her

In the back of a HYDRA truck in chains is Yumi. The truck is making it's way through the American country side. On it's way to the Colorado Rockies. The black haired woman sighed not caring on where they were going. She's been resisting HYDRA for almost 6 years now. The woman is about ready to give in and. Let them do what they want to do with her. That's why they are taking her to Colorado. The base in Colorado is bigger and has better ways. To make her do what they want her to do. Yumi just sighed and closed her eyes. Not to sleep but to remember. She remembers finally shutting down the super computer at Kadic. Then she remembered living a normal life and dating Ulrich until Kadic academy had to shut down. Ulrich and his family went back to Germany. Odd went back home to Holland. Luckily Jeremie's family took in Aelita. Yumi and her family made their way back to Japan.

Then she remembers waking up in the back of a truck a lot like this one. After someone had put a cloth over her nose and mouth. At the Moscow airport when she was 15. She also remembers meeting Natasha. Yumi didn't expect to make a friend in a place like the Red Room. She remembers how painful it was getting the Red Room serum. The woman also remembers when Natasha gave her, her katana. Her katana is now in the possession of the HYDRA agents. She sighed and remembered training with Natasha. When she wasn't out a mission. Speaking of missions Yumi frowned as soon as she remembered. The last time that she saw Natasha was. Natasha was getting ready to go out on a mission. She smiled and said "Don't worry Yumi I asked the head mistress. To wait until I get back from my mission. To send you out on your first mission."

Yumi nodded and said "Ok I will see you when you get back." The two girls hugged and Natasha left and didn't come back. Later that week a panicked guard went up to the head mistress and said "Head mistress Natasha has been captured by a SHIELD agent." The woman's eyes went wide and said "Oh no she could tell them all about this place. Guards kill the weaker girls, knock out Yumi and sell her off, and I will destroy all of the files." Yumi didn't want to be sold off. So she grabbed her katana and started fighting her way out. She was half way out of the building when 6 darts hit her causing her to black out. When she woke up she found herself in a HYDRA base, As the years went by HYDRA tried to get Yumi to do their bidding. But she would spit in their faces and told them to go to hell.

HYDRA has tried putting shock collars on her, torturing her, and even threaten to kill her but nothing worked. So they just chained her up in cell and left her there. Only coming near the cell to give her something eat and drink. In 2014 Yumi started over hearing HYDRA agents. Complaining that thanks to the Black Widow and Captain America. The whole world found that they were grown under SHIELD'S nose. When she heard the name Black Widow she remembered that. Natasha that was a part of the Black Widow program. So she asked "Hey guard what does the Black Widow look like?" The guard said "I'd say she's as tall as you are. And has red hair and green eyes." After hearing the guard discibe Natasha to her. Yumi hoped that Natasha would come looking for her.

But 2014 gave way to 2015 and 2015 gave into 2016. Not long after March Yumi is about ready to give up on hope. Natasha hasn't come to find her and her friends probably think that she is dead. But what Yumi doesn't know is Natasha is on her way to Colorado. Soon the two women will be reunited.


	3. Ambush and a reunion

disclaimer I don't own Code Lyoko nor the Avengers.

 **Chapter 3**

Ambush and a reunion

On the way to Colorado Natasha only stopped a couple of times. She had to get gas of course. The woman also bought some prepaid cell phones. Once in Colorado Natasha called a connection of hers named Dan. And asked him where the entrance to the HYDRA base in the Colorado Rockies is. Dan told her that the entrance is at the base of the mountains. In the middle of the mountain range. After using that phone she distorted it. She found a place in the woods to hide the car when she got close. Sticking close to the woods she followed the road a bit. She his herself and waited while she waited. The woman got her smoke bombs and knockout gas ready. Two hours later Natasha can hear the engine of a truck coming. She took a look buy using a mirror and could tell that it's a HYDRA truck. Natasha put away the mirror and got ready to strike.

When the truck got within range. Natasha threw her smoke bombs into the road. The driver stepped on the brakes and the truck stopped. Natasha ran up to the driver's side window and it was open. She pulled the pin of the knockout gas with her teeth and threw it threw the open window. The she ran to the back of the truck. Using all of her strength she pulled the back doors open. Before the guards inside could do anything. Natasha threw knockout gas inside then closed the doors and moved away. She waited five minutes then opened the back doors again. The woman jumped into the back and looked around. First she saw a guard holding a sword and took it from him. She look at it and said "This is Yumi's Katana." Natasha looked to back of the truck and saw Yumi in chains. She went to the back of the truck.

The woman took a hairpin out of her jacket pocket and pick the locks to Yumi's chains. Then sh picked up Yumi and got out of the truck. She took a medium bomb out of her jacket and threw it under the truck then she pressed a button. Natasha ran into the woods and headed back to the sports car. When she got back to the car she heard a BOOM. She smirked and opened the back door of the car. Natasha laid Yumi on the back seat then closed the door. She got into the front drivers side and started the car. The woman drove out of the woods, got onto the road, and sped away from the Colorado Rockies. As she drove Natasha got out another prepaid cell phone and called Daisy. She got Daisy's thanks to the cars Bluetooth phone list. The phone rang a few times and heard Daisy say "Hello." Natasha said "Daisy it's Natasha it turns out the Red Room asset was my friend."

Sounding relived Daisy said "That's good I'm glad that you found her. And got her away from HYDRA." Natasha nodded and asked "I need your help one more time. Could you look to see if anyone is looking for Yumi other than me?" She could hear typing on the other end then Daisy said "Sure thing lucky for you I'm on my laptop." Natasha drove in silence until Daisy said "She has an aunt in Kyoto Japan looking for her. And three friends that now live in the country side of Louisville Kentucky looking for her also." The red headed woman asked "What are their names?" Daisy said "Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois, and Aelita Hopper." Natasha smiled and said "Thank you Daisy I owe you." Daisy said "You're welcome Natasha." The woman hung up the phone and stopped the car. She got out and put the phone in the road.

Natasha got back in and ran over the phone. She looked at the car's GPS and headed toward Kentucky. The woman drove until the sun started to set. She pulled over at a rest stop to get some sleep. Natasha got out the car to stretch her legs but she didn't go far. While Natasha was outside stretching her legs. Inside of the car Yumi woke up and looked around and realized that. She isn't in the back of HYDRA truck anymore. And that she isn't in chains anymore either. She sat up and can tell that she's in the back of a car. Wondering who would save her Yumi looked for the driver. Then she looked out the window and saw a red haired woman standing outside. Wondering who it is Yumi got out of the car and asked "Excuse me but who are you?" Natasha heard someone and looked and saw Yumi. She smiled and said "Yumi I am so glad to see you."

The red headed woman walked up to her friend. Yumi got angry, snorted, and punched Natasha on the cheek. Surprised Natasha backed up and asked "Hey what the hell was that for?" Yumi glared at Natasha and said "I haven't seen you since that day you left the Red Room. Now all of a sudden you show up." Natasha put up her hands and said "Yumi I'm sorry when I first joined SHIELD. I didn't know who to trust so I kept quite. Then here was the attack on New York. I got busy because I am an Avenger and a SHIELD agent. But once I gained some connections that I could trust. I started searching for you. But they never came up with much. Thanks to what happened thanks to the accords I've had a lot of time on my hands. I sweat to you Yumi you've NEVER been far from my mind." With that said she took the shuriken that Yumi has given her out of her pocket and held it up.

Yumi saw the shuriken and the ashamed look on Natasha's face and calmed down. She looked at her friend and said "I'm sorry for punching you. I just got so mad but it is good to see you." The two women hugged then Yumi asked "Where are we going?" Natasha stepped back and said "Thanks to a friend we are headed to Louisville Kentucky." Yumi raised an eyebrow and asked :Why are we going to Louisville Kentucky?" The red headed woman smiled and said "That's where your friends live now and they are still looking for you." Yumi's eyes went wide and said "Wow I'm surprised that they are still looking for me. Let alone living in the US." Natasha nodded and said "Yes and Yes now come on let's get some sleep." Yumi and Natasha got back into the car and talked until they fell asleep.

In the morning Yumi and Natasha went to a dinner and had breakfast. Then they stopped at a store and got Yumi some clothes and sneakers. Their last stop was at a local YMCA. So they could workout then shower. The women ended up scrapping with each other. It helps then workout their energy, anger, and helps re-establish their bound as friends. After scrapping they hit the showers. They took a shower then got dressed. Then they got back into the car and continued their way to Kentucky. While Natasha drove Yumi asked "Why are you taking me to my friends?" Natasha kept her eyes on the road and said "I remember you talking about them. When we were in the Red Room. And they must miss you a lot to still be searching for you." Yumi nodded and said "You're right Natasha." The black haired woman hopes that seeing her frends again after all these years goes well.


	4. Natasha meets Yumi's friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko nor the Avengers.

 **Chapter 4**

Natasha meets Yumi's firends

Two days later the women saw a sign that says Welcome to Kentucky. Out of the corner of her Natasha could see Yumi looking at her hands. Natasha asked "What's wrong Yumi?" Yumi sighed and said "I'm not sure how they are going to react. When I tell them about were I've been and what has happened to me." Natasha reached over and patted Yumi on the shoulder. She smiled a bit and said "If they are truly your friends. They will accept you no matter what." Yumi nodded and said "You're right I'm just nervous." Natasha put her hands back on the wheel and said "I don't blame you for being nervous." A couple of hours later Yumi and Natasha are in Louisville. Natasha said "I'm going to find a library so we can look up. Your friend's addresses and write them down."

Soon Natasha found a library and parked in the parking lot. Natasha went inside the library while Yumi stayed outside. Yumi has been locked up inside of a cell for so long. So She is enjoying being outside and it's a beautiful day at that. Inside the library Natasha went up to the main desk and asked "May I use the Louisville area phone book." The lady behind the desk said "Sure thing dear." She gave the book to Natasha and the red headed woman. Started looking through the phone book and wrote down addresses. After Natasha was done she thanked the lady and gave her the phone book back. Natasha walked out of the library and found Yumi. She walked up to her friend and said "I could only find addresses for Jeremie Belpois and Ulrich Stern." Yumi Thought for a minute then said "Aelita is probably living with Jeremie. I wouldn't be surprised if they were engaged by now."

The red headed woman asked "Which one of your friends do you want to go to?" Yumi looked off to the side and said "I don't know Natasha. I'm still so nervous about seeing them again." Natasha wrapped her arms around Yumi in a hug. She said "Come on let's go find a park. We can either sit on a bench. Or we can go for a jog." Yumi hugged Natasha back and said "That sounds nice." The women got out of their hug and got back into the car. Ten minutes later Natasha parked in a parking lot of a public park. They got out and Natasha asked "So what do you want to do?" Yumi said "Let's go for a jog around the park. I want to see the sights then we'll sit on a bench." As they jogged Yumi enjoyed looking around and being outside. They jogged the hole way around the park. The women then walked to a bench and sat down. Once she caught her breathe Natasha asked "Fell better now?" Yumi nodded and said "Yes I feel better now."

The red headed woman then asked "Which friend do you want to see first?" Yumi looked at Natasha and said "I want to see Ulrich first." After resting for a while they got back into the car. Natasha started up the car and put Ulrich's address into the GPS. The GPS took them out of the city and into the countryside. Soon they pulled into the driveway. Of a one level ranch style house. Both Yumi and Natasha got nervous when they saw a patrol car and a blue truck. Natasha parked the car and they got out. The woman walked up to the house. Yumi gathered up her courage and rang the door bell. They heard a male voice yell "Be right there!" The haired woman looked Natasha. Natasha gave her a reassuring smile. Just then the door opened and the women saw a brown haired brown eyed man. The man asked "Hello can I help you?"

Tears started forming in Yumi's eyes. The she said "Oh Ulrich look at how handsome of a man you're grown up to be." The man looked the black haired woman. His eyes went wide and asked "Yumi it is rely you?" She nodded and said "Yes it's really me. You have my work as a Lyoko warrior." Ulrich rushed over to Yumi and pulled her into a hug. They hugged for a good five minutes then Ulrich said "Come in you two." Ulrich lead the girl into his house and into the living room. Then he asked "Who's your friend Yumi?" Yumi sat down next to the red headed woman and said " This is my friend Natasha." Ulrich shook Natasha's hand and said "Nice to meet you Natasha. But if you will excuse me I'm going to call Jeremie and Aelita to come over." With that said he left the room.

Fifteen minutes later the door bell rang. Ulrich answered the door and two people came in. Just then a blonde hair man and a pink hair woman came into the living room. Yumi stood up and said "Jeremie, Aelita look at you two you're all grown up. And Aelita I love your hair." The couple look at Ulrich as if to ask is it really her? He smiled and nodded and if to say yes it's her. Natasha smiled as she watched Yumi hugged her friends. Yumi pulled away and gestured to the woman sitting on the couch. She smiled and said " Jeremie and Aelita I would like you to meet my Friend Natasha." They all sat down and Ulrich asked "Yumi where have you been all of these years?" Yumi sighed and told her friends everything. When she was done she saw shocked expressions on their faces.

Finally Jeremie said "So you are enhanced thanks to a knock off of the Super Solider Serum." Yumi nodded and said "Yes I am I'm as strong as Natasha." Then Aelita said " And your friend is Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow." Yumi nodded again and said "Yes, yes she is. But she was a great comfort for while we were in the Red Room. And she rescued me from HYDRA." Jeremie got up and said "I need a minute." Aelita also got up and she and Jeremie went into the kitchen. Yumi look at Ulrich but he too got up and left the room. After he left the room Yumi buried her face in her hands and started crying. Natasha wanted to comfort Yumi but was also mat at Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich. So she patted Yumi on the back and said "There, there honey I'll take care of this."

The red headed woman got up and went into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen she saw Yumi's friends. Still mad Natasha asked "How could you three treat Yumi like that? She has missed you guys so much. You three are the ones she talked about the most. When we were in the Red Room." Jeremie looked at Natasha and said "It's a lot to take in." Natasha snorted and said "I know it's a lot to take in. But if you guys truly are her friends. You'll accept her no matter what. Now I'm going to calm her down a bit. Then we are going to the hotel on the edge of town. You three think about rather or not you want anything to do with her." Aelita asked "And if we don't want anything to do with her?" Natasha glared at Aelita and said "Then I'll take her to her Aunt. Or she and I will go find Steve and the others. And be with them." The red headed woman went back to the living room. She calmed Yumi down a bit then she Yumi left Ulrich's house.

The women got into the car. Natasha drove to the hotel at edge of the town. She rented a room and she and Yumi went to the room. Once in the room Yumi sat down on the bed. Natasha sat down next to her. She put her head on Yumi's and said "I'm sorry that the reunion with your friends went so badly." Yumi sighed sadly and said "The hardest day for me was when Kadic shut down. Ulrich's family went back to Germany. Odd went back home to Holland. And luckily Jeremie's parents took in Aelita. We had a big group hug and said our goodbyes. Ever since that day I hoped that I would see them again." Just then Yumi started crying again. Natasha reached around and hugged her friend. Yumi's midnight black hair and Natasha's flaming red hair mixed together. Like the flames of a camp fire reaching for the night sky. The two women talked until they finally went to bed at one in the morning.

In the morning they didn't wake up until they heard a man yelling. They sat up and could hear a man yelling "Yumi where are you?! I want to talk to you!" Natasha stretched and said "I'll take care of this." She left the room and went outside of the hotel. The women found the source of the yelling is Ulrich. She said "Would you quiet down you're waking everyone up." Ulrich looked and saw Natasha. He walked up to her and said "Natasha please let me talk to Yumi." Natasha frowned and said "I don't know considering the way you three treated her yesterday." Ulrich's eyes went to the ground and said "After what she told us I was in shock. But after everyone left I had time to think. Even though what she told us is shocking. I have missed her very much." Natasha could tell that Ulrich was sincere. So she sighed and said "Ok I'll let you talk to Yumi. But I warn you if you upset her. I will literately kick your ass out of our room."

The red headed woman lead Ulrich into the hotel and up her and Yumi's room. Once in the room Natasha said "Yumi you have a visitor." Yumi came out of the bathroom she is wearing a purple shirt with blue flowers in the corner and bark blue jeans. She saw Ulrich and asked "What do you want?" Ulrich said "I want to talk to you." Natasha grabbed her back pack and said "I'll be in the bathroom if you need me. If he upsets you come and get me and I'll take care of it." The red headed woman went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Yumi walked up to Ulrich and said "Since you're here to talk then talk." Ulrich looked at Yumi and said "I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did. What you told us was shocking to hear. I guess we all needed time to think about all of it."

Yumi folded her arms asked "Then why aren't Jeremie and Aelita here with you?" Ulrich said "They are at work they'll come around. I'm here because I'm off duty. And I wanted to talk to you." Yumi put her arms down and asked "Oh were do they work?" Ulrich smiled and said "They both teach at the local collage. Jeremie teaches a computer programming class. And Aelita teaches chemistry." Yumi smirked and said "That doesn't surprise me. And since Natasha and I saw a patrol car in your driveway yesterday. I take it that you're a police officer." Ulrich nodded and said "Yes I am." The black haired woman backed away and said "You know that I'm legally aloud to be in this country. And Natasha is on the run." Ulrich stepped forward and said "I can help you become a legal US citizen. And as far as Natasha goes the two of you can stay with me."

Yumi smiled, stepped forward, hugged Ulrich, and said "Oh Ulrich I've missed you." Ulrich hugged her back and said "I've missed you too Yumi. I've missed you very much." Just then Natasha came out of the bathroom. She saw Ulrich and Yumi hugging and said "I guess things are going better than I thought." Ulrich and Yumi pulled away from each other and smiled. Then Yumi said "I have good news Natasha Ulrich is going to help us." Natasha raised an eyebrow and asked "Oh how is he going to help us." Ulrich looked at the women and said "I can help Yumi become a legal US citizen. And the two of you can stay with me." The women packed their things and left the hotel room with Ulrich. They went to the parking lot and got into Ulrich's truck. Ulrich started his truck. And took Yumi and Natasha to his house.


	5. Times goes on and things change

Diclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko nor the Avengers

 **Chapter 5**

Times goes on and things change

It's August 28th 2016 today is Yumi's 24th birthday. Thanks to Ulrich she is a legal US citizen. SHEILD has come out of the shadows. The charges againsh Natasha on what she did during the Civil War incident have been dropped. So she gone back to work for SHIELD. Luckily there is a SHIELD base in Louisville Kentucky. Natasha is now living in a three bedroom two bathroom home a mile up the road from Ulrich and Yumi. Two days after Yumi and Natasha started staying with Ulrich. Aelita and Jeremie apologized to Yumi and they made up. Today is Jeremie and Aelita are at Ulrich's house. They are throwing a birthday party for Yumi. Natasha is keeping Yumi busy by taking her to Churchill Downs. Natasha has heard the news lately. The world leaders are considering on revising the Accords. If they do that means Steve and the others could come out of hiding.

Yumi runs a martal arts gym. Were she can teach people martal arts. At Ulrich's horse everything is ready. So Ulrich texted Natasha telling her to bring Yumi to his house. Natasha felt her phone vibrate and took it out of her pocket. She read the text and said "Come on Yumi we have to go." The black haired woman asked "Where are going?" Natasha smiled and said "You'll see when we get there." They got into Natasha's car and they left the race track. Soon they arrived at Ulrich's house and got out of car. They walked around the house and into the back yard. Once in the back yard Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita jumped from behind a table and yelled "Surprise!" Yumi smiled and said "Thank you guys so much." On Natasha's birthday Yumi took Natasha out to dinner. Because Natasha didn't want a party. While they were eating Yumi noticed that Natasha seemed down.

So she asked "What's the matter Natasha?" The red haired woman sighed and said "I miss Steve I never got the guts to tell him. How much he means to me. I thought I had something with Bruce. But I was just kidding myself." Yumi nodded and said "Don't worry you'll see him again. And get the chance to tell him how you feel." Natasha smiled a bit and asked "Thanks Yumi how are you and Ulirch doing?" Yumi blushed and said "We are doing good thanks for asking." Ulrich and Yumi decided to started dateing in July. It is December and the accords have been revised. In hopes that the heros will stop fighting and protesting. The heros that were in hiding have come out of hiding. Steve went to Wankanda to check on Bucky. Thanks to T'Challa and his people Bucky is doing much better. They helped him with his head and now has a vibranium arm.

Since Bucky is still wanted by SHIELD he's going to. Stay in Wakanda until HYDRA comes out. After visting Bucky Steve headed to the United States. He wants to find Natasha to thanks her. For helping him Bucky get to the jet. Once in the United States Steve to went to the SHIELD base in New York. He got on the SHIELD computer to look up Natasha. To see if she is still working for SHIELD. He smiled when he saw that she works at a SHIELD base in Louisville Kentucky. Steve went to the airport and got on the next plane to Louisville Kentucky. Once in the Louisville he went to the SHELD base. He went up to the main desk and asked "Exuse me miss is Natasha Romanoff here today?" The lady behind the desk said "She already left for the day." Steve asked "Have any idea where she went?" The lady said "She left with a friend of hers. And I heard her say somethin about the YMCA."

Steve thanked the lady, went outside, and hailed a cab. The cab driver dropped Steve off at theYMCA. He paid the cab driver then went inside looking for Natasha. As he got closer to the gym he could hear two women. He went went around the corner and saw two women sparing. His eyes went wide when he saw that one of the women is Natasha. He looked at the other woman and. Saw that she is as tall as Natasha. He also can tell that she's japanese, her hair is midnight black, and that she has a similar build as Natasha. The blonde hair man went into the gym and said "Natasha." Natasha and Yumi stopped sparing and saw a tall man. The red haired woman smiled and said "Hi Steve." Steve went up to Natasha and gave her a hug. Natasha hugged back then pulled away. Then she asked "What are you doing here?"

Steve said "I wanted to thank you for helping Buck and I get ot the jet." Natasha smiled and siad "When you set your mind to something. There is no stopping you." Steve lookat at the black haired woman and asked "Who is this?" Natasha's face is still lit up from seeing Steve again. She gestured over to the black haired woman and said "This is Yumi Ishiyama she's a friend of mine from the Red Room." Steve smiled, held out his hand, and said "It's nice to meet you Yumi." Yumi shook his hand and said "It's nice to meet you too." After shaking hands Steve said "You've got quite a grip." Yumi said "Thnak you I have the Red Room serum too." Steve nodded and said "I kind of figured that." On Christmans Day Ulrich, Yumi. Jeremie, Aelita, Natasha, and Steve. Got together at Jeremie and Aelita's house for a Christmas party.

Ever since Steve and Natasha reunited Steve has been staying with Natasha. Natasha has finally told Steve how she feels about him. Soon the New Year came and everyone got together for a party. Everyone hopes that 2017 will be a good year. But what they don't know is that HYDRA will soon be coming out.

Note:I'll be posting the last Chapter when I can. I have a 18 hour work wee coming up.


	6. The End of HYDRA

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko nor the Avengers

 **Chapter 6**

The End of HYDRA

It's now February of 2017. Yumi was closing up her martial arts gym. When she heard the door open then close. She went around the corner and saw Steve and Natasha. Yumi smiled and asked "Hey guys what brings you by?" Suddenly Yumi's smiled turned to a frown when . She saw Stave in his Captain America uniform. And saw Natasha in her Black Widow uniform. Thanks to making peace with Tony Steve is back being Captain America again. Yumi cocked an eyebrow and asked "What going on you two?" Natasha walked up to Yumi and said "HYDRA has come back out. The Avengers plus Falcon, War Machine, Scarlet Witch, and Bucky. Are going to help take them down for good."

Yumi looked at from Natasha to Steve then back at Natasha. Then she said "I want to go with you." Natasha smiled held up a bag and said " I had a feeling you would say that. So I stopped at Ulrich's and got your Katana. And there is a suit in there I had made just for you." Yumi looked surprised took the bag and went to get changed. Soon she said "How did you know what size to make this?" Natasha chuckled and said "We've been friends for a long time now Yumi of course I know what size you are. Now call Ulrich and tell him what's going on. Because we have to leave." Yumi did just that she called Ulrich and tell what was going on. Then she left with Steve and Natasha. They went to the SHIELD base there in Louisville. There Steve and Natasha reunited with the team. Yumi got to meet Thor, Hulk, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Falcon, War Machine, Scarlet Witch, and Bucky.

While arming themselves Yumi armed herself with shurikens, her Katana, and knives of various sizes and shapes. Yumi also grabbed a pistol and lots of bullets just in case. Once they were all armed and ready to go Steve gave the order to move out. It's now August and the team is taking down the last HYDRA base. Thanks to the team and the team and SHIELD agents from around the world. The take down of HYDRA has gone quicker than they thought. Right now Yumi is fighting through a group of HYDRA agents. On her way to help Natasha who is surrounded. She can handle her own but Natasha called for help over the comms. Soon Natasha heard someone fighting their way through. She listened carefully and could tell that it's Yumi. Just then Yumi busted her way through. Natasha saw that Yumi had her sword drawn.

She watched as Yumi fought her way to Natasha. Yumi sliced agents with her sword, punch, and kick. She would even threw knives and shurikens into agents heads, necks, and backs. Soon Yumi is standing next to Natasha. The read haired woman smirked and said "I almost forgot how good you are with blades." Yumi glared at the HYDRA agents surrounding them. And said " It's all in the family. My Aunt once told me that we have samurai and ninja in our family tree." She raised her sword ready to continue fighting. Then she said "Sorry that I'm tarnishing the sword that you gave me. With the blood of these low life bastards." Natasha shrugged and said "That's ok now let's take care of them." Together the two women killed every HYDRA agent insight. Then they split up to see if the rest of the team needed help. An hour later the team spread out outside of the HYDRA base.

Tony asked over the comm "Is everyone outside?" Everyone said "Yes." The man said "Good let's blow this thing up." Natasha looked around and asked on the comms "Wait where is Yumi?" Over the comms Wanda said "She is with me and Bucky. And she is going to need a medic she's hurt." Suddenly all of Tony's bombs went off. And the HYDRA base fell to the ground. The team regrouped and Tony had FRIDAY call for two Quin jets. It turns out that Yumi's left knee is out of joint and her right calf has a gash. Once on the quin jets the medics were busy taking care of anyone that was hurt. Soon the team is in Washington DC. They were congratulated by the president and the director of SHIELD. Thanks to helping the team Bucky was pardoned. Then the director of SHIELD told the team that they can all go home.

Natasha called Ulrich and told him to meet them at the airport. An hour later standing on the tarmac at the airport is Ulrich. He is waiting foe a quin jet to come in. Natasha, Steve, and Yumi are on their way home. He's missed Yumi over the months that she's been gone. Just then he heard an jet engine. He looked and saw the quin jet coming in for a landing. Ulrich waited until the jet landed and shut off the engine. He ran up the jet as the door opened. Once the door opened he saw Yumi on crutches. He ran up to her, hugged her, and asked "Are you ok?" Yumi smiled, hugged back, and said "Don't worry Ulrich I'll be ok." Ulrich looked and saw Steve, Natasha, and two more people. The brown haired man asked "Who are they?" Yumi smiled and said "Ulrich I would like you to meet Bucky Barns and Wanda Maximoff. They want to live in Louisville. So that Bucky is closer to Steve."

Ulrich nodded and said "Nice to meet you." He took Yumi to his truck and helped her get in. Natasha and Steve took cab home. And Bucky and Wanda took a cab to the library to use a computer to find a place to live. It is now Christmas day and Yumi, Ulrich, Natasha, and Steve are at Bucky and Wanda's house. The two decided to live to together as friends. But they are finding that they are attracted to each other. And they've decided to start dating. They have been dating since November. Yumi and Ulrich are going to continue dating until they are ready to get married. And they know that Jeremie and Aelita. Plan on getting married sometime in 2018. Steve and Natasha are also going to continue dating until. They are ready to get married themselves. As far as kids go Ulrich and Yumi know that Jeremie and Aelita. Want to have kids once day.

As far as Yumi and Ulrich go they do want to have kids once day. But Yumi isn't sure that she can get pregnant or not. Considering that she has the Red Room serum. The same goes for Natasha she and Steve do want to have kids one day. But Natasha isn't sure if she can get pregnant either. They will cross that bridge when they get there. As for Bucky and Wanda marriage and kids are a long way off. For now they are going to enjoy each other and their friends. Considering Steve and Bucky have grown to like Ulrich. And Yumi and Natasha have grown to like Wanda.

 **The End!**

Here are some songs that I think fit Yumi and Natasha.

Road Less Traveled by Lauren Alaina

Tornado by Little Bg Town

Wild Child by Kenny Chesney

Roar by Katy Perry


End file.
